She's Been Working Out
by Cybercitizen
Summary: On the way back from her year at college, Anna is looking forward to spending time with her best friend Elsa again. However, once Anna arrives at the beach where they agreed to meet, she finds her old friend looking much more different than she remembers (Elsanna, Non-related, Collab With Scarterrorthefallen)


Anna rested on the side of the bus as it travelled along the coastal highway, staring out at the ocean nearby. It had been too long since she had seen the sight of the calm waters near her hometown of Arendelle cove, with the midday sun hanging in the sky and a cool breeze on the horizon.

Resting her head back, Anna waited patiently for the bus to arrive at her stop. She'd been at college for most of the year, being stressed by her classes and exams. Now she was free, and on her way back to the place she had grown up.

She knew she'd probably want to visit her parents first, but the first thing on her mind was seeing someone else in particular. Her best friend, Elsa Waters. She and Elsa practically grew up together and Anna had missed her friend dearly.

After speaking to her on the phone the night before she left, Anna agreed to meet up on the beach with Elsa, and for them to spend time together like they had done as kids, making sandcastles and splashing in the waves. Sure they were much older now, Elsa was 25 years old now, but both of them were kids at heart.

Anna's face lit up the moment the beach came into view. It was full of people, not overly full but decently busy. The sun was high and the wind was minimal, just pleasant. Good, she didn't want sand everywhere.

Once on the beach proper, her bare feet feeling the heat of the sand, she set forth on finding her platinum blonde friend. Amidst the sound of seagulls and kids laughing she smiled happily. She missed this.

Adjusting her sunglasses she spotted a familiar braid of platinum blonde hair, but something was off. The person's back muscles were well developed, like they had been working out for quite some time now.

Tilting her head in confusion, Anna walked closer to the woman. She looked like Elsa and she was the only person that could still be that pale in this sun, but she looked very different. Anna decided she had nothing to lose and tapped the taller girl on the shoulder, biting her lip. She was not ready for the person to reveal they were indeed Elsa.

Anna felt her mouth go dry as the moisture admittedly travelled south. Her cheeks were burning and her heart was nearly out her chest. Not to mention her legs were shaking and she felt light headed.

As the figure turned around, Anna saw the face of her best friend, Elsa, although she clearly wasn't the Elsa she remembered.

Elsa had a slight hairstyle change with the sides being shaved, but that was minor compared to the body change. Her muscles were well defined and Anna swears that the girl didn't have an intricate snowflake over her left chest and shoulder.

Flushing red, Anna looked up as the much taller, buffer Elsa, staring down at her, putting a hand on one hip. She smirked, before speaking in the same, cool, soft voice Anna remembered. "Hey, Anna Banana. I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

"Oh... Um, Hi, Elsa," Anna flushed red, trying to not get too distracted by all of Elsa's new muscles. Seriously, where had she gotten the time to build those?

Giggling, Elsa smiled. "I see you're the same cute dork as ever." She gestured to a small towel that had been laid on the sand next to one of her own. "Sit down, I saved you a spot."

"Thanks," Anna accepted, before sitting beside Elsa, taking off her sunglasses. Elsa's beautiful pale skin practically glowed in the bright sun and the gentle breeze blew the braid of her hair softly in the wind. As Anna stared at her best friend, she continued to blush.

"You um... look different," Anna said. "It's a good different! Very um... um..."

Elsa laughed. "You've noticed my new body, I take it?" She smiled. "Well, I've been doing a lot of working out since we last saw each other, little Anna. Do you... like it?"

The way Elsa asked made Anna tilt her head slightly. Did Elsa sound a little self-conscious? Na, that can't be! Not Elsa, but maybe…

"I think it suits you, um...could...could I touch-feel! Could I ah, feel your bicep?" Anna asked and swallowed hard trying to get some relief for her dry throat.

Elsa smiled and flexed the arm closest to the redhead. The muscle tightened and bulge, making Anna shiver pleasantly. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it to rest on the older girls arm. Her eyes widened as she pressed lightly, hard as a rock.

"Wow, that is something Elsie," she said breathlessly. Was it too much to ask the girl to throw her over her shoulder and carry her to Valhalla? Step aside Thor, there was a new champion on the rise.

Smirking, Elsa looked down at how much of a red, blushing mess her best friend had become. Little did Anna know, Elsa had gotten this buff just to impress her and right now, her little plan had worked. "You like feeling my arms huh?"

Anna nodded. "It's so... so strong. I think I could melt in a grip like that."

"Really?" Elsa smiled. "Let's test that."

Suddenly, Anna felt Elsa's arms wrap around her, her biceps and abs cushioning around her skin. She whimpered like an adorable little puppy. Elsa was utter heaven to be hugged by, especially with those big new guns of hers. Sighing, Anna gave in to the embrace.

Elsa then blushed as well, looking at Anna's adorable little face, snuggled in her buff arms. "Anna... I... I have something to tell you."

"Y-You do?" Anna wondered, opening her adorable blue eyes. "What is it?"

"I... I got all buff to... to impress you." She then pulled out of the hug and the buff gal quickly hid her face, her turn to be the shy one. "I... I'm in love with you."

Anna's head was reeling. She wasn't daydreaming, was she? If she was, then she didn't want to wake up right now.

"M-me? Why me? I mean, I'm just a clumsy, average looking girl! You could have anyone even that, that Megara chick or even Belle!" Anna said as she chuckled nervously.

Elsa just stared at the girl, giving her time to say what she wanted and for the information to sink in. Anna let those words mill around in her head. Was she being for real?

"Elsa I...you didn't have to do this to impress me. I admit it is impressive, but I already loved you the way you were," Anna smiled at her kindly. She patted the muscular arms around her, still having pleasant shivers running up her spine. Anna let her finger stroke up Elsa's arms before wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck.

Sighing, Elsa looked down at the young girl in her arms. "It's just... I saw all these beautiful women who had these amazing bodies. I knew you were always into girls like that so I just... buffed myself up for you."

Holding her friend's hand, Anna smiled. "Elsa... You are already a beautiful woman. Sure, I'll admit you're freaking sexy as hell with your new body, but I know your true beauty is inside." She blushed. "So... I guess what I'm trying to really say is... Elsa, I love you too."

Just then, Elsa and Anna's lips joined in a soft kiss, with Elsa cupping Anna's cheek. They held each other on the beach for some time, before Elsa pulled away, sitting on her rear, looking out at the ocean. She smiled, holding Anna's hand.

"So..." Anna spoke up. "Would you like to get some ice cream?"

"For you Anna, I would love to," Elsa agreed, before she and Anna walked back up the beach, hand in hand as lovers.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well, it's certainly been a while since I posted something on here lol. Sorry for keeping you all waiting my friends! I've been in a bit of a rough patch lately. But I hope to bring you more fics in the future!

This little one-shot was a collab between myself and a dear friend of mine over on the Elsanna discord, ScarterroThefallen. She is a really talented writer like myself and it would mean a lot if you checked out her fics and left reviews.

Until next time, stay awesome everyone!


End file.
